Killing Instincts
by xaero
Summary: a Naruto AU story, Paring: Narutoharem


This is my first attempt at a Naruto fanfic so read and please give suggestions.

Killing Instincts chapter one.

It was Naruto's second try at the genin exam and he was just called to perform the bushin and create three clones. With a simple "bushin no jutsu." he made twenty clones of which five were correct ones and the remaining fifteen all had a body part missing, with a sigh Iruka gave Naruto a Hitai-ate. Three examiners and the Hokage watched and started talking amongst each other because they now had nineteen graduates instead of eighteen. Because of that one had to wait until the next class would graduate.

As Sarutobi walked a jounin walked up to him. "Hokage-sama, I would like to take one of the genin graduates as an apprentice. If that would be alright with you sir?" The jounin asked Sarutobi. After thinking it a bit over Sarutobi gave her a folder and answered: "That is alright with me Anko, we currently have one graduate too many so you can take one as your apprentice. Here is a file on Naruto Uzumaki whom I think has the most potential of the graduates." Anko bowed to Sarutobi. "Thank you sir, I will do my best to teach him all I know." As Anko walked away reading the file Sarutobi walked back to the academy to tell the instructors that Naruto didn't have to be placed into a team.

Anko walked to Naruto's apartment and knocked on the door. As Naruto opened the door Anko introduced herself. "Naruto Uzumaki? My name is Anko Mitarashi, Sarutobi said that you will be my apprentice may I come inside?" At Naruto's nod she entered and followed Naruto into his sitting room when Naruto spoke up. "Well, I already have a teacher." At Anko's incredulous look he continued. "Kyuubi is teaching me. She does not want a weak vessel because it would reflect badly on her, like she is weak instead of very strong. And she is making my body mature much faster." Nodding Anko saw the reasoning behind it and agreed with it. "Be that as it may be, if that were to come out you would be killed. If you would be my apprentice you would have a viable excuse to be e ridiculously strong genin, and I can teach you skills that the Kyuubi may not know. But for now I would like that you would move in with me." At Naruto's questioning look she smiled. "This place is a dump, and if you would move in with me I will be able to teach you better and you would be able to use my private training field. A person your age should not be living by yourself." Naruto collected the few things he had and wanted to take with him and put them into a bag.

They walked in silence to Anko her house. Anko her house was a two story building near the wall with a large garden which was turned into a training field, the training field and house had a row of trees making it impossible to look into the training field and see the house except from the front. Anko took Naruto up to the second floor and gave him the room next to hers. "Naruto, our rooms have a shared bathroom. I think we should introduce ourselves to each other properly, I'll go first. My name is Anko Mitarashi, I like training, killing, blood, and sex; I dislike waiting; and I don't have a dream." Naruto smiled at her likes and dislikes before speaking up: "I am Naruto Uzumaki, I like Kyuubi-chan, training, and sex; I dislike waiting, weak villagers, and being treated like a monster; and my dream is having a big family that are strong fighters."

They talked until late in the night before they went to bed. Naruto woke up at sunrise, brushed his teeth and took a shower. As Naruto was taking his shower Anko woke up, hearing Naruto was taking a shower she took off her nightclothes and took a peak at Naruto. Looking at Naruto she saw that he was very well endowed with a cock of ten inches, sneaking into the shower Naruto did not notice her.

scene deleted, search in Yahoo group for full version

They finished their shower and dried each other off.

Three weeks later a chuunin delivered a scroll with a B-rank mission for Anko. The mission was to assassinate the leader of a group of bandits and his son. Anko took Naruto with her so he would get some experience. The trip to the bandit camp was a quick and uneventful one, when they arrived they saw that the leader and his son were in two different tents and they silently got into the leaders tent where Anko cut his head of. Then they went to the son's tent and they saw him screwing some girl, Naruto killed them both with a sword that he found in the leaders tent. Collecting the heads of the leader and his son, they stealthily ran back to Konoha.

When they arrived they went straight to the Hokage tower. They were immediately let into Sarutobi's office. "So Anko, how did your mission go?" "Hokage-sama, our mission went well. We ran to the bandit camp, sneaked in and I killed the leader and Naruto killed the son and some girl the son was screwing." Sarutobi's eyes widened when she said that Naruto had gone on the mission with Anko. "Are you sure that bringing Naruto with you was a good idea?" "Yes, Hokage-sama. He needed the experience and I was with him the whole time." "Very well, dismissed."

On the way to their house Naruto asked Anko a question that had been bothering him for a long time. "Anko-chan, what is that weird mark on your neck?" Anko sighed before answering: "That mark is something called a cursed seal, it is luckily made inactive right now." Naruto thought about that before speaking again. "Anko-chan, maybe I might be able to completely seal it away." "If you would be able to do that please do."

When they got home they went straight to Anko's bedroom. Naruto asked Anko to sit in the middle of the bed. After examining the cursed seal Naruto spoke up. "Anko-chan Kyuubi-chan says that I can destroy it but since it is intergraded into your chakra-coil system it would destroy that part of it. She also says that I can put a demon-seal on the destroyed part which would give you the ability to change into a kitsune hanyou form; a hanyou is a half human and half demon. You will get enhanced senses and strength and speed in both of your forms. Do you still want me to do it?" At Anko's nod he immediately began. The process was an incredibly painfully one for Anko and she passed out from the pain.

When Anko regained consciousness the first thing she realized was that she was sitting in someone's lap and then that the person was Naruto. Anko opened her eyes and turned so that they were face to face and started to kiss Naruto. The kiss became more and more heated and soon they were fucking each others brains out. After having both climaxed Anko grabbed a scroll from a table and give it to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, Take this scroll and practice the techniques on the scroll. I must meet up with a friend of mine and I will take her here so you can meet her ok?" "Sure Anko-chan I'll do that." With a kiss Anko let and let Naruto practice the techniques.

Naruto practices the techniques for over an hour when Anko gets back. When he walks to Anko he notices that she has brought someone with her. Before going to meet them Naruto takes a shower. Anko meanwhile is being dragged to her bedroom by her friend. "Kurenai-chan, slow down. My apprentice also lives here." Kurenai gives Anko a heated kiss. They both fall onto the bed and start kissing each other everywhere.

scene deleted, search in Yahoo group for full version

When Kurenai regains her breath she looks Anko. "Is he your apprentice Anko-chan? Why did you let him fuck me?" Anko smiles and kisses Kurenai before answering. "Yes he is Kurenai-chan; I let him fuck you because he is the best I ever had. He is the gentlest man in bed while also being the most aggressive." "How can a guy be both gentle and aggressive at the same time?" "I don't know Kurenai-chan, but Naruto is both gentle and aggressive. He is the best male lover I could ever ask for." "Would you mind if I moved in with the two of you? My neighbors are very loud and annoying." "Sure you could, but you would have to share a bed with either Naruto or me because I want to keep a guestroom." "It doesn't matter to me, as long as I can stay here."


End file.
